LIONTIN
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: dia Laki-laki yang Aneh,,, Apakah Dia Bisa Bicara,,,? Tersenyumpun Dia Tak Pernah.


Author : Antoex's Namikaze ( antoex's sukochimiya Rokudaime Hokage )

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : romance

**LIONTIN**

Akhirnya matahari mulai menampakan senyumnya di pagi hari ini,,

Dia mulai memperhatikan burung- burung yang mulai bernyanyi dengan merdu,, walau bahkan dia tidak pernah tau apa yang di nyanyikan burung kecil itu,, pohon pohon seakan ikut meari terkena hembusan para angin nakal,,sinar matahari itu akhirnya mampu menjamah ke mata seorang gadis indigo yang sedang terlelap tersebut,,!

"Pagi",,,,, sapaku pada dunia yang cerah ini,, mungkin sama dengan hatiku yang sangat cerah ini,, karna hari ini hari pertama aku masuk kuliah secara normal,,, eeem, setelah kemarin aku di gojlok habis- habisan oleh para senior di kegiatan ospek kampus,,, tapi tidak apa itu sangat menyenangkan,,!

Sebelum aku mandi dan berangkat sekolah, aku selalu melakukan kegiatan ritualku setiap pagi,, yaitu menciumi potoku dengan sahabatku,, dan tidak lupa pula kucium sebuah lionti pemberiannya,, yang didalamnya bertulis namaku dan dia,!

,O,, ya aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan namaku,, aku "HYUGA HINATA'' dan panggil saja aku "HINATA" umurku lagi sebentar menginjak 19 tahun lo,,,,! Dan shabatku namanya "UZUMAKI NARUTO"

kata ayah,,"NARUTO" dan kakeknya tewas saat perjalanan menuju sunagakure,, pesawat yang mereka tumpang terjatuh dan tak pernah ditemukan,,, 11 tahu yang lalu,,!

Tak pelak kejadian itu membuat orang tua naruto terpukul tak terkecuali keluarga kami.

karna keluargaku sudah mengenal dekan dengan keluarga naruto,,!

Dulu aku memang sempat terpukul dengan kejadian tersebut,, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa naruto belum meninggal.

aku merasa suatu saat nanti dia pasti kembali menghiburku,, dan menepati sebuah janji padaku,,!

Selain itu aku selalu menyempatkan datang kerumah naruto untuk sekedar menemani bibi kusina,, yang mungkin sangat kesepian,, karna naruto kan anak tunggal keluarga tersebut.

Sekarang aku sudah mandi,, pakaiankupun sudah rapi. karna aku tidak mau hari pertama ku sebagai mahasiswi terlewatkan,,

"Aku berngkat" teriakku kepada ibu,, mengiringi langkahku meninggalkan rumah,,

tidak lupa liontin pemberian naruto selalu terpasang di leherku,, aku terus melangkah menyusuri jalan,, dan tak terasa aku sudah berada didepan gerbang kampus yang bertuliskan "UNIVERSITAS KONOHA",,, aku terus melangkah,, menuju ruangan kelasku.

Disana aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku,,

"ha,,,,i sakura,,," sapaku pada seorang gadis berambut ping dan di potong pendek matanya yang hijau persis seperti bola zamrud,,!

ya karna hanya sakura teman SMA ku yang satu jurusan denganku,, yaitu kimia,,!

Tidak lupa aku pasang senyum manis pada teman-temanku yang lain,,! Aku duduk di samping sakura yang tadi kusapa tersebut,,!

Hai sakura, hinata, sapa seseorang dari belakang tempat duduk kami,, yang membuat kami langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

" ada apa",,? tanya sakura penasaran.

"Kalian tau gak sekarang dua pangeran Uciha itu sudah datang lo",,,,!

Sontak sakura dan ino (gadis yang memanggil kami tadi) teriak kegirangan,, yah aku ingat pada waktu kami ospek…,, dosen kami memberitaukan bahwa ada dua siswa yang akan bergabung dengan kami,,, mungkin setelah ospek,,! Karena mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kesini,, dari iwagakure,,!

Sudah jam delapan tepat,,, menandakan kami akan segera memulai pelajaran,,! " Kerak" terdengar suara pintu di buka,, ya,, masuklah dosen yang selalu menggenakan masker itu keruangan kami,, dia menerangkan siapa namanya, mata pelajaran apa yang di ajarkan,,tapi intinya kami tau bahwa namanya adalah hatake kakashi.

sebelum dosen tersebut Menyelesaikan ucapanya,,,, tiba-tiba kepala rector kampus kami membuka pintu,, "permisi" kami semua hanya mengangguk,,

"maaf saya mengganggu kegiatan kalian,,! Saya kesini hanya mengantar dua teman baru kalian,, tuan Uciha silahkan kalian masuk,,,!"

Ketika mereka berdua masuk,, ruangan kelas sontak menjadi ribut,, Bagaimana tidak dua pemuda tampan berdiri di depan kami.

yang satu brambut emo yang berwarna hitam dan bermata onix.

dan yang satu bermata shappire,, berambut kuning dan panjangnya sebahu.

ah,, tiba-tiba napasku berhenti melihat peria di depanku dia sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

Yah,, dia sangat mirip dengan naruto sahabatku yang meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu.

sekarang tubuhku maulai bergetar, apalagi saat mendengar salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku uciha sasuke dan dia adikku uciha naruto",, Naruto,,, kenapa nama orang itu bisa sama dengan sahabatku,,!

"Hai",,,, sapa sakura membangunkan ku dari lamunanku,,!

"Jangan melihat seperti itu,, yang rambut hitam itu milikku" kata sakura,, sehingga membuatku tersipu malu,,!

Sebelum pelajaran dimulai khakasi membagi teman duduk kami harus lawan jenis,, jadi aku harus terpisah dengan sahabatk itu.

nama kami di sebut satu persatu,, "Haruno sakuro dengan uchiha sasuke",,!

"Dan hyuga hinata kamu dengan,,,, (deg jantungku berdetak lebih kencang) uciha Naruto",, Sakura langsung melirikku sambil mengucapkan "selamat dan semoga berhasil" ,, aku langsung meliriknya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan,,!

Waktu istirahat pun telah tiba,, sakura menghampiriku dengan wajah putus asa,,,!

"Kenapa",,,? Tanyaku.

dia mulai menjawab,, " sasuke tak pernah sedikitpun melirikku bahkan saat aku berusaha mengajaknya bicara dia membentakku',,,! Aku hanya terkikih mendengar jawaban sakura

"kenapa kamu menertawaiku",,? tanyanya kepada ku,,!

"ternyata nasib kita sama",!,

"em,,,?" Sakura hanya menatapku saat aku mulai bercerita,,!

"Tadi saat aku mengajaknya berkenalan dia tidak meresponku sama sekali,,, dia hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa,,,, Uhh aku sangat kesal dengan dia,, semula tadi aku mengira dia naruto,, tapi dari sipatnya yangsangat sombong,, aku yakin itu pasti bukan dia,,! Walaupun nama dengan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan narutoku" jawabku ke sakura.

"Aku pulang",,, sapaku ketika aku sudah sampai di depan rumah,, aku langsung masuk dan menuju ke kamar tidurku,, Aku menatap poto sahabatku tersebut.

" Naruto,,, tadi aku bertemu orang yang sangat mirip denganmu,, wajahmu , namamu,,! Semua sama, tapi satu yang Berbeda dia itu agak angkuh,, tak sepertimu,,! Aku merindukanmu naruto" kata-kataku seolah poto itu bisa menjawabku.

Sebulan Telah Berlalu,, sekarang dua pemuda Uciha itu Menjadi idola semua wanita di kampus,, tak terkecuali teman- teman sekelasku,, bahkan mereka di sebut sebagai "duo prince ace"

Yah memang tampang yang ganteng, otak yang pintar karna mereka memiliki IQ tertinggi, dan gayanya yang begitu cool membuat semua wanita membeku dihadapan mereka berdua,,!

Kalau Sasuke sih sekarang sudah mulai luluh dengan tekat tampang menyerah sahabatku sakura,, satu minggu yang lalu sakura menembak sasuke dan sasuke menerimanya,,!

Kalau si naruto gak pernah ada yang bisa mendekatinya.

Karna sikapnya yang sangat dingin lebih dingin dari pada sasuke.

dan dia tidak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun di kampus.

bahkan ada yang menjuluki dia dengan sebutan pangeran bisu, Tapi aneh walaupun dia seperti itu dia paling tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang menyakiti wanita.

Dua minggu lalu dia Habis menghajar kakak kelas,, gara-gara kakak kelas tersebut menampar kekasihnya" Karin" yang satu kelas dengannya.

sejak kejadian itu naruto selalu di kejar-kejar sama tuh kakak kelas,, bahkan satu minggu yang lalu si Karin menembak naruto dan mengancam akan bunuh diri kalau narut tidak mau menerima_nya.

karna di tangannya ada sebilah pisau. tapi naruo tidak menjawabnya sama sekali,, bahkan dia merebut pisau tersebut dengan menggenggam pisau itu,, sehingga tangannya terluka.

sontak kejadian itu membuat Karin terkejut dan melepaskanpisau itu. dan seperti biasa dia meninggalkan Karin tanpa sepatah kata pun!

Yah memang sikap naruto yang begitu senang melindungi wanita membuatku dan beberapa gadis lain menyukainya,,! Ups,, apa tadi aku bilang apa,,? Aku tidak mungkin mencintai laki-laki sombong seperti dia,, ah tidak mungkin,,,!

Sasuke dan sakura tiba-tiba mendatangiku yang tengah duduk sendiri di sebuah taman di kampus,,, mereka duduk di sebelahku,, tiba-tiba sakura bertanya ke sasuke tentang naruto,,! Semua pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah begitu lama tersimpan di otakku.

" Sasuke kenapa naruto begitu dingin terhadap wanita",,? Kata sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak,, lalu menjawab.

" aku hanya tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang membuat hati anak bodoh itu menjadi beku,, entah siapa",,? "bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau siapa yang membuatnya tidak bisa menerima wanita lain di dalam hatinya". Deg Hatiku begitu sakit mendengarkan ucapan sasuke itu.

"Ah,, sasuke terdiam sejenak dan bercerita kepada kami,, aku juga tidak terlalu paham dengan anak itu. dia terlalu menganggap dirinya kuat,, dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan masalah apa yang di hadapinya.

dia tidak ingin kami menghawatirkanya, tapi aku tau,, dibalik semua itu dia sangat kesepian,,,!"

"Dulu dia juga pernah hampir terbunuh",, ( aku dan sakura kaget)

"gara-gara menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang di palak oleh pereman,,,, di terus menghajar pereman-pereman tersebut,,, dan pada saat dia lengah salah satu preman tersebut menusuk perut naruto dengan pisau, untung saja pada saat itu ada orang yang menolongnya,, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah mati,, Dan itu kedua keli dia diselamatkan oleh tuhan,,!"

"sebenarnya naruto juga pernah hampir mati,, mati akibat',,!

Sebelum sasuke melanjutkan ucapanya tiba tiba naruto datang dan membisikkan sesuatu ke teling sasuke.

Dan dia langsung pergi bsgitu saja, kearah danau di belakang kampus.

ya,, memang di belakang kampus kami ada danau yang sangat indah,, tapi jarang di kunjungi oleh mahasiswa/i di kampus kami.

aku heran,, kenapa anak angkuh seperti dia bisa senang sekali ke danau itu ,,!

Ah aku pergi dulu tadi kata naruto aku di panggil oleh kepala rector,, Kami pergi dulu Kata sasuke dan sakura membuat aku terbangun dari lamunanku,, karna mereka harus pergi keruangan rector,, sebenarnya Cuma sasuke sih tapi sakura tak pernah mau lepas dari tangan kekasihnya tersebut,,

Kenapa sih orang tersebut sombong sekali,, bahkan kalau mau bicara dengan sasuke dia harus berbisik,,,!

Karna penasaran,, aku menyusul laki- laki angkuh tersebut,, aku sungguh penasaran ,, semua tentang naruto,,

ketika aku sampai di danau,

akhirnya, aku melihat laki-laki sombong itu,, sedang berbaring di atas padang rumput.

aku memdekatinya dan duduk di sebelah tempatnya berbaring,, pada saat aku hampir menyapanya baru aku tersadar kalu dia sedang tertidur,,,!

Kuperhatikan wajahnya,, aku tak menyangka aku melihat peria sombong tak penah sekalipun ituberbicara apa lagi tersenyum. ternyata,, tersenyum dengan lebarnya,, senyuman yang begitu tulus yang langsung mengingatkanku pada naruto sahabatku,,! Oh tuhan peria ini tampan sekali,, tiba-tiba hatiku berdebar melihat senyumannya,, walaupun dia tersenyum dalam tidur aku tau kalau itu senyum yang tulus,,,

Dosen telah masuk,, tapi naruto belum kembali dari danau,, apakah dia masih tertidur,,?

Hatiku selalu bertanya-tanya,,! "Tok,,tok",, pintu di ketuk dri luar,, ternyata naruto yang masuk dan tanpa minta maap karna keterlambatannya,, naruto malah langsung duduk di mejanya,,!

Mungkin karna nilainya yang sangat bagus sehingga para dosen ini tidak mempermasalahkan sikap naruto yang dingin ini,,! Aku menjadi ingat kata- kata sasuke tadi, kalau di balik sikap angkuhnya sebenarnya naruto sangat membutuhkan perhatian,, karna naruto sangat kesepian,,!

Ku coba melirik mata sapirnya,, ternyata benar di dalam keteguhan sikapnya ada sedikit kelemahan dari peria angkuh ini,,!

Seminggu sejak kejadian di danau tersebut. sekarang aku jadi lebih sering memperhatikan naruto,, dan entah kenapa aku jadi gugup kalau duduk di sampingnya,,,! Aku juga sering mengganggu naruto di danau,, sepertinya aku terinspirasi dari sahabatku sakura,, yang berhasil meluluhkan hati sasuke,, siapa tau dengan cara ini aku bisa meluluhkan hati naruto,,!

Ya sekarang aku mengaku,, aku memang menyukai laki-laki ini.

dan sekarang akupun lebih sering mengobrol dengan naruto di pinggir danau,, sebenarnya tidak mengobrol sih,, aku yang ngomong,, dia hanya diam,,!

Aku gak tau apakah dia mendengarkanku atau tidak,, tapi aku senang saja ketika aku hanya duduk berdua denganya,,!

"Dan kalian tau tidak",,? Sekarang dia sudah mulai tersenyum kepadaku,, itupun karna aku terpeleset jatuh, saat mencoba mengganggunya pada saat dia tidur di danau,,,!

Dia mendekatiku dan berkata ' "dasar cewek aneh" itu pertama kali aku mendengarkan suara baritone-nya yang indah.

aku seharusnya marah,,, tapi entah kenapa aku malah senang,,, itu mungkin karna dia mengatakan hal itu,, dengan senyuman yang tulus,,,!

Oh,, tuhan aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi,,,!

Sore telah tiba,,, sakurapun telah pulang dengan sasuke.

aku berniat mencari naruto untuk di ajak pulang,,, karna setelah jam pelajaran selesai aku tak pernah melihat batang hidung anak tersebut,,!

Dan kata sasuke,, naruto tidak pernah langsung pulang ke apartemennya,,!

Akhirnya aku berencana mencari naruto di danau,, kemana lagi dia selain tempat tersebut,,,!

Karna sepengetahuanku tempat yang paling sering bahkan tempat yang selalu dia kunjungi adalah tempat itu,,!

Akhirnya aku menemukannya duduk di bawah pohon sakura,, dia sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas,,,,

Sebelum aku dapat membaca isi puisi tersebut,, naruto tiba-tiba memasukkan puisi tersebut kedalam tasnya.

aku semakin bingung dengan kelakuan laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku ini,,,

bagaimana mungkin seorang cowok angkuh bisa serapuh ini,,

seseorang yang pintar,, tapi terlalu bodoh karna menutup hatinya gara-gara wanita yang entah siapa,,, dia sendiri tidak tau pasti siapa gadis itu,,!

Bodoh,, bodohh,, entah kenapa aku bisa semarah ini,, tapi aku jujur cemburu bila dia memikirkan wanita lain,,,!

Satu persatu langkahku ku gerakkan untuk menyusuri jalanan yang memang sudah mulai gelap.

Karna aku terlalu asyik memandangi dia yang mungkin tak peduli sama sekali denganku,,!,

" haahhh",, ku hembuskan napasku sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hatiku entah kapan,,? kenapa,,,? untuk apa rasa sakit ini datang aku tak tau,,!

Tiba- tiba "Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn" suara kelakson tersebut menyadarkanku bahwa aku sedang berdiri di tengah jalan raya.

aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak,, jarak kendaraan tersebut semakin dekat dan dekat dan tiba_tiba "daar' masih terdengar suara keras tersebut tubuhku terasa terpental.

dan sebelum mobil itu menabrakku aku sempat mendengar suara naruto,, aneh,,,,,,,,!

Pelan-pelan kubuka kedua belah mataku,,, apakah aku sudah mati,,? Tubuhku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun,, "Hinata,,,," kau sudah sadar",,? suara itu menyadarkanku dari hayalanku,,!

"Bukankah tadi aku tertabrak mobil",,? Tanyaku pada sakura,, (dialah pemilik suara yang barusan memanggil namku).

" tidak seseorang telah menyelamatkanmu,, siapa",,?

Tanyaku cepat, karna aku harus berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku.

" ikut aku",,! Sakura mengajakku ke suatu ruangan, ruangan yang cukup besar.

sepertinya ruangan itu khusus bagi orang-orang yang kelebihan uang,, didalamnya ada TV, AC, dan sopa beserta purniture lainnya,,!

sebelum aku masuk kerunagan tersebut, aku sudah melihat sasuke yang duduk, di sopa tersebut dengan wajah murung,,!

"Deg,, deg,,deg",, jantungku sudah berdebar seakan tau siapa yang sudah menolongku.

Aku berlari dan mendekati tubuh yang penuh dengan balutan perban tersebut,,!

Benar,, dia memang benar,, NARUTO,

tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkanku,,,?

Air mataku pun tak terasa mengalir,,tangisku sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi,,!

tiba-tiba sasuke bercerita kepadaku,,,

****Sasuke Pov****

Aku menjemput naruto ke kampus.

karna aku tau pasti dia sekarang ada di sana,, karna itu kebiasaanya,,!

Tapi pada saat aku baru sampai gerbang,, aku melihat naruto berlari kencang,, karna aku hawatir akan keadaanya aku mengejarnya.

dan tiba-tib saja dari kejauhan aku melihat kau hampir di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil,,,!

Tapi tiba-tiba naruto menarik lenganmu ke belakang sambil meneriakan namamu.

tapi dasar naruto bodoh,, malah badanya yang terlempar ke tengah jalan dan kejadian naas itu terjadi,,,!

***Sasuke Pov Of***

Kenapa Naruto menyelamatkanku,,?

kenapa dia yang harus seperti ini bukan aku,,?

isak tangis keluar dari kedua bola mataku lagi,,! Tiba-tiba dokter yang merawat naruto datang dan memberikan sesuatu kepada sasuke.

"ini milik adik anda,,! Dan saya harus memberikan sebuah kabar kepada anda",,,!

"Ternyata tabrakan mobil tersebut,, menyebabkan benturan yang cukup keras di kepala adik anda,, dan kami belum bisa memastikanakibatnya",,!

"Tapi kemungkinan terburuknya dia amnesia",,,,! Perkataan dokter tersebut mampu membungkam hati kami,,, yang membuat kami terdiam beberapa menit,,,,!

"tapi mungkin juga mengembalikan ingatannya" kata Sasuke,,

yang mengambil benda yang di berikan oleh dokter,,!

yang berhasil membuat kami tersentak,,!

"ini,, hanya ini benda yang kami temukan bersama anak ini",,! Belum kami tersadar akan ucapan sasuke tadi,, kami kembali terkejut atas penuturannya,,,!

"Maksudmu",,,? Sontak aku dan sakura mengucapkan perkataan itu secara serempak,,

"Sebenarnya naruto itu bukanlah adik kandungku,, bahkan aku tidak tau dia siapa",,?

"Dan dia tau hal itu,, makanya naruto selalu berusaha tegar di depan keluargaku",,!

"Kalian ingat,,,? aku pernah bilang naruto sudah dua kali di selamatkan tuhan,,!

"Kejadian pertama terjadi Sebelas tahun yang lalu. aku dan keluargaku pergi camping di sebuah hutan di sunagakure.

"Duar",, terdengar ledakan besar terjadi di lembah bukit.

ternyata,, sebuah kapal terjatuh tepat di lembah bukit tesebut.

tidak ada yang selamat kecuali naruto, entah bagaimana dia bisa selamat kami pun tidak tau hingga sekarang.

setelah dia tersadar dia hanya ingat dengan namanya saja, sisanya dia tidak tau.

bahkan laki-laki tua yang mati dengan memeluk dirinya itupun tidak dia kenali,,

akhirnya keluargaku mengangkatnya sebagai anaknya dan diperlakukan seperti anak sendiri.

kami semua pun sangat sayang dengan anak ini,, dan karna dia hanya bisa mengingat namanya "naruto" maka ayahku memberi nama Uciha naruto",,! Sasuke langsung mengalungkan sebuah lontin ke leher adik angkatnya tersebut,,,!

"Buuk" aku terjatuh,

tiba-tiba saja tenagaku hilang, Aku mengenali kalung tersebut, bahkan aku tau kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu,!,

ku bangun danku peluk erat tubuh yang ada di depanku saat ini.

sakura dan sasuke hanya memandangku heran,,!

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kertas jatuh dari tas naruto, yang dari tadi tegeletak di atas meja,,,!

TO ; hina_chan

Maapkan aku ya tidak bisa datang mnemuimu hingga sekarang,,

Maapkan aku yang belum bisa menepati janjiku yang entah itu apa,,,?

Tapi tenang,,,, walaupun otakku melupakanmu,,

Tapi hatiku takkan pernah melupakanmu,, dan tetap mencintaimu,,

I love you

From ; Naru_chan

Tiba-tiba hatikiu bergetar,, jantungku sejenak berhenti melakukan tugasnya,, karna darahku tak mau mengalir,,,!

Mataku mulai membebasakan butiran- butiran air terjun bebeas ke pipiku,,!

Ku peluk erat tubuhnya,, ku lepaskan semua kerinduanku padanya,,,!

Naruto,,,

Kenapa kamu lama sekali,,,,?

Kenapa kamu biarkan aku menunggu lama,,,?

kamu harus menepati janjimu,,,

Naru_chan,,,,,,

I love you to

"Naru_chan",,,? Tiba tiba sasuke dan sakura serempak bertanya kepadaku,,!

"sasuke kamu tau siapa laki-laki bodoh yang ada di depan kita ini",,? Sasuke hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepala,,!

"Dia adalah UZUMAKI NARUTO, Putra dari pemimpin "UZUMAKI CORPS"

dia adalah sahabatku yang telah menghilang 11 tahun yang lalu",,

dan kuceritan semua seluk beluk naruto kepada sasuke,, dia hanya terdiam,,,!

"Apa buktinya kalau dia adalah temanmu itu",,? Tanya sasuke,,, yang hanya menunduk,,!

"INI" kata-kataku mampu membuat mata sasuke terbelalak.

ya,, sebuah liontin yang aku keluarrkan,, mampu membuat sasku terdiam,,,!

Karna dia kenal apa ini, liontin yang sama dengan punya naruto,,!

"Dari mana aku dapat ini,,,? Pasti itu yang engkau mau Tanya kepadakukan",,?

Dia hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku,,! Ini adlah liontin yang diberikan naruto kepadaku, dia ingin kami saling mengingat dengan liontin ini,,,!

Karna disini terukur namakami "naru_chan & Hina_chan" itu adalah nama yang dia berikan padaku dan aku berikan padanya,,,!

Tiga jam kami disana,dan akhirnya bibik kusina dan paman minato datang dan langsung memeluk tubuh naruto,,! Aku Tau Bagaimana Perasaan Mereka, Bahkan aku tau seberapa Besar Kerinduan yang Mereka Pendam.

Tak lama kemudian ibu dan ayah sasuke datang,,!

"Tuan namikaze,,,! Ada keperluan apa anda ada disini",,? Tiba-tiba ayah sasuke bertanya kepada paman minato,,,!

Ya,, mereka saling kenal,, karna perusahaan mereka bekerja sama dua bulan terakhir.

Sasuke_pun menceritakan semua kejadian kepada ayah dan ibunya,,,! Termasuk siapa naruto sebenarnya.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, keadaan naruto sudah membaik.

Tapi dia tetap belum sadar dari komanya.

Aku dan bibi kusina selalu menginap di sini untuk menunggunya,,,!

Terkadang ibu dan ayah sasuke datang untuk menjenguk anak angkatnya tersebut,,!

Malam ini bibi kusina pulang ke rumah. karna kesehatannya menurun, dokter menyarankan dia istirahat di rumah.

jadi hanya aku yang menemani naruto di sini,,!

Aku menatap wajah naruto,,

yak,,, naruto sahabatku dan laki-laki angkuh yang aku cintai ternyata dia orang yang sama,,,!

Aku berharap dia segera sadar,, karna aku ingin segera mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya,,!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, setelah matahari yang usil menyinari mataku dengan cahayanya.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku,, dan mendapaktan naruto sedang menatap cahaya matahari dengan senyumnya.

Dia melihatku dan senyumnya terukir tulus kepadaku.

ku peluk tubuh itu,, ku lepaskan semua kerinduanku kepadanya.

ku utarakan semua isi hati ku yang selama ini ku pendam, dan ku berterima kasih bahwa dia tidak pernah melupakanku di hatinya.

diakembali tersenyum kepadaku,, Dan senyuman itu Mampu Menghipnotis Aku.

dan dia memejamkan matanya kembali, aku membiarkanya karna ku tau dia masih butuh istirahat,,!

Sekarang aku bersukur bahwa dia begitu dingin kepada wanitalain. karna, dia masih mengingatku di dalam hatinya,,,!

Aku kadang malu sendiri kalau aku ingat aku cemburu pada diriku sendiri,,,!

Dua bulan telah berlalu setelah naruto keluar dari rumah sakit.

sasuke benar,,,

sekarang ingatan naruto telah kembali,,, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya sih.

tapi dia sudah mengingat bibi kusina,, paman minato,,, keluargaku,, dan yang membuatku sangat senang sekarang dia telah mengingatku,,,!

naruto dan sasuke sekarang tinggal di rumah naruto.

karna paman minato menawarkan sasuke tinggal di sana untuk menemani naruto, sekalian dia mau membalas budi keluarga sasuke karna telah merawat naruto dari kecil.

sebenarnya sasuke menolak tawaran tersebut,, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak setelah adik angkat yang dia sayangi memintanya langsung untuk menemaninya.

Sekarang aku dan naruto,, berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

Kugenggam erat pergelangan tangannya,, membuat iri semua gadis yang ada di kampusku.

Tapi aku tidak peduli,, karna sekarang naruto sudah menjadi milikku,,,!

Karna sebulan yang lalu kami telah bertunangan,,,!

Tapi satu yang aneh,, kenapa sipatnya yang pendiam tidak bisa berubah.

Tapi jujur saja aku sangat senang,, dengan begitu dia hanya memberikan senyum_nya yang tulus hanya kkepadaku,,!

Em,,, kalau dia kembali ke sikapnya yang dulu masih kecil,,, bisa-bisa selurh siswi menganggap naruto menyukainya.

karna naruto sangat senang tersenyum kepada semua orang,,,!

Dan kalau itu terjadi aku akan kerepotan oleh,, cewek-cewek aneh itu,,,!

Sekarang aku bersukur tuhan telah mengabulkan do'a ku.

Aku bersukur bahwa penantianku yang begitu lama tidak sia-sia,,!

Aku bersukur pangeranku telah kembali,,!

Sekarang cerita dongeng telah terjadi dalam kehidupanku dan sakura tentunya,,,!

Dua pangeran tampan dengan dua putri dongeng telah bersatu,,,!

,,,,,,The end,,,,,


End file.
